


A Simple Spell

by YeehawKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Demon Keith (Voltron), Elf Allura (Voltron), Italian Pidge | Katie Holt, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), M/F, Multi, Samoan Hunk (Voltron), Werewolf Shiro (Voltron), Witch Hunk (Voltron), Witch Lance (Voltron), Witch Pidge | Katie Holt, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeehawKogane/pseuds/YeehawKogane
Summary: Creatures lurk in the depths, of magical disposition and ancient blood, witnessing the passing of the ages and leading their kind into the centuries ahead. The others, fall by their hands and their legacies lay crumbling beneath the feet of  legends.Lana McClain Rodriguez, resident water witch of her coven, and lover of Keith Kogane, overseer of the seventh circle of hell. Just an ordinary witchling with ordinary monsters for friends.





	1. Chapter 1

“Fire bright, witch’s light, I summon thee to my side tonight.” With the incantation, Lance cut across the back of her middle finger, letting the blood fall upon the pentagram on the ground. The summoning was going very well, until the pentagram set on fire when her blood touched it, a figure appearing in the flames with a growl. Rolling her eyes, she set her gaze on the demon before her. “Keith.” “Lance.” The Fire witch left the circle and grabbed her hand, growling at the still-bleeding appendage. “I’ve told you before not to summon me Lance. I won’t see you bleed for this.” Lance merely scoffed and snatched her hand back, flicking her wrist. Her wand flew into her open palm, laden with blue gems, blue crystals and even a few mermaid scales. Her eyes glowed while the magic began to flow through her body. 

Lance made a little circle in the air, blue lines following the wand into a magic circle. She passed her hand through and once she was finished, it was like the gash never existed. “Happy now?” She asked him sarcastically, daring him to further protest her methods. He simply flicked his tail in annoyance and crossed his arms. “What do you want, Lance?” At his words her eyes lit up, literally, and she ran over to her cauldron. 

“Watch!” Lance grabbed some white crystal powder, pink pixie dust, mint, and a small vial of succubus venom. Keith hissed at the vial in disgust. “What in the seven hells would you need this for? That’s not anything to mess with.” Lance simply waved her hand over the cauldron, water filling it to the brim. “I said watch, not talk.” She sprinkled the powder into a bowl, adding a pinch of pixie dust and the mint. Grabbing a pestle, she began to crush it all together, the moisture from the mint turning it all into a clay-like substance. Lance added the ball of material into the cauldron, the water turned the same shade of light pink. 

“You’ve made your potion, now what’s the venom for? As far as I know you add fairy glitter and make a love potion or ogre tusks for strength.” Lance gave a grin, her slightly too sharp canines reflecting the light of the cauldron. “I’m not making either of those. I’ve devised a way to make use of the succubi and create a desire potion without harming a unicorn!” She opened the vial, taking three drops into the dropper cap and depositing them into the cauldron. The potion turned the tell-tale magenta of a desire potion, opaque and glittering in the candle light. 

“Why am I here, Lance?” She had her potion, why did he have to be summoned to watch her make it? He’d been in the middle of handling one of the more...wily pairs under his employ and Avila’s antics already had him in a mood. 

Her face darkened, her expression pinching up into her tell-tale angry face. “Because It’s incomplete.” At her words, the mixture began to dim back into a faint pink. “Succubus venom loses its potency without any bodily fluid to power it...blood works but I’ve found out the most effective way.” Keith was wary of her words, tail whipping behind him angrily. “And what might that be?” Keith was certain he already knew. 

“Cum.” 

And there it was. 

Lance stepped out from behind her cauldron and approached him, laying her hand on his chest, the other moving to place his on her hips. “Now, I’m sure you’re very busy being an overseer of hell and all...but perhaps you could divert a little time to me? Just enough to finish?” Keith stared at her, wondering if he really wanted to endorse her experimentation. “Of course I could always ask another…” the light in her eyes matched the glow of the wand that appeared in her hand, a magic circle forming on the floor, purple in color. This was to invite another being into her home. 

“No!” At his growl the magic halted and the scent of her desire leaked into the air, the sweet scent becoming thick and heady with lust. “Perfect.” She stepped back and dropped her robes, the black and blue dress she wore complimenting her curvaceous figure nicely. It had straps going across her chest forming a pentagram, and a short black skirt with blue frills beneath it. She snapped her fingers and her lacy blue underwear appeared in her hand. “Now, how would you like me?” Keith didn’t hesitate, she’d been a bit mouthier than he’d liked and he was going to correct that. 

“Bend over.” Lance did as he asked, leaning on the clean table with her materials on it and lifting her ass. Keith kneeled behind her and placed his head between her plushy thighs, lapping slowly at her wetness. “You’ve been waiting all day to summon me haven’t you?” Lance only whined and tightened her thighs, not bothering to respond. Keith gave a sharp suck to her clit and chuckled at her gasp, which slowly morphed into a moan as he continued to work her over with his tongue.

“Dios mío…” Keith smirked, Lance only spoke her native tongue when she couldn’t think, much less in English. He was most certainly glad he had such an effect on her, he liked to see how she flushed when he took her. With that in mind he slid his hands up to her back, standing up and pushing her down against the table. Lance gave a little yelp of surprise when her chest connected with the engraved wood. Keith lifted her skirt and slid into her at a torturously slow pace. Lance moved herself backwards, trying to coax him deeper inside her. He would be having none of that. Keith drew away from her while she whined in protest. “Look forward Lance, and keep your eyes open.” 

Lance looked up to see one of her mirrors in front of them, her frustrated face looking back at her with Keith, smug as ever, sitting behind her. Keith leaned down to speak in her ear, eyes teasing as he kept them on her reflection. “I’m gonna fuck you now Lance, and I’m taking my sweet time with you, since you want my cum so bad, I’ll give it to you. Hard.” 

He drew back, and slid in roughly. Lance’s eyes closed out of habit and Keith pulled out until only the tip remained. Lance groaned in need. “Eyes. Open. Lance.” Lance opened her eyes at his command, looking back at him lustfully. “Keith!” At her call, he met her eyes, thrusting into her completely. Lance moaned at how much he filled her, making sure to keep her eyes open so she’d stay that way. 

“Yes! Keith!” Keith began to thrust in a deep, steady rhythm, making her keen and whine in her throat, the small scales along her hairline shining in the candlelight where her hair splayed out around her. Just what was she?

Keith had no time to ponder this when she tightened around him, taking his attention immediately.


	2. Secret Ingredients

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets her hands on the secret ingredient for her potion. All thanks to Keith, Of course.

After hours upon hours of torturous pleasure, on her stomach, her back, her side, the table, the wall, and even the water paths in her room, Lance was covered in Keith’s cum. He had spilt it everywhere but her hair, he knew better than to let it get in her hair. She would have doused him with enchanted holy water for that. 

“Lance.” Keith took her chin in his hand, smirking at the cum across her cheeks and mouth. “I think I’ve served my purpose. As your cum mule, that is.” Lance simply rolled her eyes and summoned her wand. She waved it and began to float over to the cauldron, drawing an extra symbol into the magic circle. The cauldron doubled in size, and with another flick of her wand, pink pixie dust, white crystal powder, mint and exactly three drops of succubus venom was added to it. Lance held herself above the cauldron, the water soon turning deep magenta at the cum that flowed from between her legs.

Lance rapped the cauldron twice to take it all out, bottling up the magenta liquid and the semen. “What the fuck do you want that for?” Keith was apprehensive at Lance having his seed anywhere but on or in her. “Relax! Demon’s seed is a very useful ingredient for fertility potion, even if you’re only half demon. I have a few naiads in the pond looking to have babies and they have the most adorable little things! Oh, how I love babies!” Lance’s rant brought some dirty thoughts about him giving her the child she so craved before her summoning circle lit up pink. 

With a dazzling flash of light, Allura and Shiro stepped through. It’d been a while since Keith had seen Shiro, almost 5 years now, seeing as his older brother figure had long left the pack to stay with his mate-despite their incompatible breeding. “Allura! Shiro!” Lance turned to face them, waving her wand and teleporting away. She returned after a moment in her blue robes, her ruined dress nowhere to be seen. Lance’s eyes glowed when she went to look at them, smiling happily. “Allura! I have wonderful news. I’ve found the base of desire potion! The experiment was a success, fifty bottles of flawless desire, all without a drop of unicorn blood or any horn.” Allura smiled as well, the marks beneath her eyes glowing pink. 

“Lance, this is amazing! I’m assuming the key ingredient was blood?” The water witch shook her head, taking a small vial off of the shelves, a clearish white liquid within. Allura flushed pink. “...is that?” “Cum!” Allura actually staggered backward, Shiro grabbing her hand and coughing awkwardly. “Which, you’re welcome for, by the way.” At his words both of them focused their attention on the fire witch, looking shocked.

“Anyways, demon’s seed is the most effective catalyst I’ve seen. We can age the potions and then send them to the market for a fair price.” “We?” The light witch seemed very concerned at her involvement with Lance’s schemes. 

“Of course I’ll be the one collecting the...seed. You’ll just get your hands on pixie dust and mint. I’ll inform Pidge about this and she’ll probably have Shay send us the crystal powder for some naiad tears. I have plenty anyways.” As Lance rambled on about the potions with Allura, Keith spoke with Shiro.

“Keith.” “Shiro.” The older man was looking at Keith strangely, his face slightly apprehensive. “What is it Shiro?” Keith was honestly so tired of this. He’s been here not five minutes and already Shiro had a problem with him living his life-namely, fucking the witchling. “Keith, we both know the rules, you shouldn’t carry on with this, Lance and your future mate will only feel heartbreak with these dalliances.” Keith rolled his eyes. Of course Lance wasn’t some fling to him, she was the light of his life. And she knew it. He knew when he had something special and Lance was extraordinary.

“I know that, Shiro. If she was some fling I wouldn’t come here to be at her beck and call.” Shiro’s face softened into a smile. A loud thud rang out behind them and they turned to check on their females, who’s discussion gradually grew louder. Lance’s eyes flashed brightly, her wand gripped in her hand. “If I want naiad babies in my house there will be naiad babies in my goddamn house! I’m a water witch they can’t fucking drown me!” Allura slid back into Shiro’s waiting arms while Lance tried to calm her temper, humming lightly and running a hand through her hair. Keith noticed as she calmed, the strange blue undertone to her exposed legs. He looked away before he threw Lance onto the table and finished what he’d started.

Lance set her wand down and waved her hand at the summoning circle on the floor. “Come, Blue.” It flashed blue and a giant lioness appeared, bounding toward Lance. The water witch smiled happily at the sight of her familiar, the lioness coming to lick at her face. “Oh blue! I’ve missed you!” The Lion purred at her mistress, enjoying her affections. “My sweet girl! Let’s go find you something to gnaw on.” Lance cooed at her lion, rubbing between her ears and watching Blue’s tongue lick at her arms.

“Now, I’m going with Blue to capture a nokken. Make yourself at home, I’ll be only a minute, oh and Allura, feel free to invite Pidge and Shay over. I’m devising a new way to use fertility spells.” With those words, Lance swung herself onto Blue’s back, running through the wall next to Allura. 

“Well...I suppose that’s Lance for you. How are you Keith?” The Fire witch was surprised at the question, he didn’t speak with Allura much, especially considering she was the lady of a renowned elven house and he was just Shiro’s loose canon brother. “I’m fine, thanks.” Keith didn’t care for small talk, he was comfortable in silence. “Well, I’m going to summon Pidge and Shay, give me a moment, summoning is more Lance’s specialty.” 

Keith cut in, pointing at an mistake in Lance’s current circle. “Lance has her circle set to allow otherworldly creatures. They can’t come through.” He ran a claw through the symbol for otherworldly and let Allura continue her incantation. She nodded at him gratefully before beginning.

“I summon sisters to my side, unto where gods watch and witches reside, in power, in magic and glorious pride.” Keith watched the witch closely, she did not use her blood, rather, she dropped a small crystal into the circle. It began to glow green and yellow before exploding into dust, Pidge and Shay appearing in the cloud. 

“Shit, Allura. Could you not cause me to asphyxiate every time we visit your--oh it’s Lance’s. No wonder it felt like water this time.” Pidge’s short stature stepped through the dust cloud, Shay following close her. “Hello Allura, Shiro, Keith.” Shay smiled and walked into the living room, taking a seat in the couch that appeared for her. Keith supposed it was Lance enchanting the rooms to accommodate her coven sisters.

“So, the fuck are we here for?” Pidge was reclining in an armchair, feet propped up on the armrest. Shiro cut in quickly to chastise her for her cursing. “Language, Pidge.” She rolled her eyes and gestured for Allura to continue. 

“Lance devised a way to create desire potion without any unicorn horns or blood. She instead used succubus venom.” Allura flushed pink at the explanation Lance had given her, and the details of the activity which got her the ingredients. 

Pidge turned to look at Keith, grinning like a madwoman. “Ha! Looks like Keith here took Lance for a ride.” Keith merely flicked his tail in mock annoyance, rolling his eyes and smirking. A flash of blue magic caught their eye, coming from Lance’s water room. 

They all headed to the doorway to see what had happened, prepared for one of Lance’s special little surprises. There, on the other side of the small bridge, wrestling on the ground with a slippery green creature was Lance, dodging sharp claws and flailing limbs. A rip filled the air when one of the creatures small claws caught on Lance’s black dress, the front completely severed. “Mother of Fuck!” Lance was gazing down at her ripped dress in horror, eyes blazing. 

“You...Motherfucker!” She grabbed the strange creature by its neck, throwing it into the giant pond, where the naiads rose from the water, giggling flirtatiously. Their blue skin shone oddly in the sunlight of the projected sun on the roof, their long blue hair falling down their backs and into the water, their bare skin sparkling with the water’s reflection. 

“Girls! How lovely to see you! I’ve brought you all a breeder.” Lance pointed at the squirming nokken and the naiads seized the spirit immediately, their arms encircling it and dragging it down beneath the surface. Lance teleported away into the witch room, the clanking of bottles and the bubble of her cauldron filling the air for a moment before she teleported back in, throwing a bottle of glowing green potion into the water. 

“Here you go my dears!” The remaining naiads sang her a little song of thanks before diving beneath the surface once more, tossing a large coat-like item onto the ground before them. She snatched it up happily. “A nökken coat! How useful!” Lance admired it with appraising eyes, magic symbols flaring on her clavicles and hips in her joy. “Now I can help that poor little dear the dark elves imprisoned.” At her words, Allura stiffened. “They captured a selkie?” “Yes, I’m afraid so, however the water creatures are my specialty, not theirs. They believe her to be an antarctic Naiad. As if such a thing exists! Fools.” Lance simply hummed her delight, walking this time, into the witch room. 

She approached her cauldron, summoning her wand into her hands. A flick of her wrist sent a slash across the back of her hand, which bled profusely into the cauldron. “Lance!” Keith was growling as he watched the glittering blood drip into the cauldron, the others gasping in surprise. Lance merely drew the healing circle once more, passing the bleeding hand through it while the other waved over the cauldron, filling it with water. 

“Now, now, Keith. There’s no need to growl!” Lance giggled and continued to hum a tune, pouring in some fairy glitter and waving her wand at some dried sage hanging from the roof. The sage floated down to her left hand and Lance cut herself again, Keith growling once more, and let the blood flow onto the sage. She took her wand and dipped it in the crimson liquid, drawing the magic circle for fire and tossing the sage through. It ignited as soon as the crimson lines touched the liquid, falling into the cauldron, still burning. 

“Lance! You are using blood magic to manipulate other elements? Don’t you know how dangerous that is?” Lance fixed Allura with her glowing gaze, eyes impossibly bright and a slight shine beneath her eyes and along her neck, where a glittering blue sat beneath her skin. “I know very well the dangers, Allura, but you needn’t worry over it. After all, Blood is just the water of the body.” Lance swirled the contents of the cauldron, adding in a bright blue mermaid scale the color of her eyes. 

“An illusion spell? For the selkie?” Shay seemed intrigued, gazing curiously at the cauldron before her. “Yes, since you’re here, can you please grow the crystal on my table? The smoky quartz should do.” Shay nodded, turning to the large black and grey crystal sat atop the table. 

She ran her finger across the crystal, eyes glowing yellow and rigid lines of magic running through the crystals. She picked up her hand and a small crystal floated into it. She tossed it to Lance, who summoned a magic circle and let it pass through into the cauldron. 

The crystal turned into inky black and pale white powder when it touched the magic, sinking into the water and turning it a clear blue. Lance smiled, her canines looking abnormally sharp, which made the Shiro tense at the sight of them. He tried to nonchalantly place his shifted back leg in front of Allura, his new tail curling sneakily around her waist. Lance looked up at him and winked, making him ease back into his skin form.

Lance waved her wand, floating a little ball of the potion into a dropper bottle. She extracted exactly five drops into the dropper and looked around at them. “Any takers?” Pidge and Shay merely took a step back, Allura looked weary, and Keith and Shiro shuffled in their places. Lance looked unamused. “Oh well.” She dropped the potion onto her tongue in one go, making a face at the taste.

Suddenly, Lance became a mermaid. Her hair grew longer, her ears became webbed frills, her nails sharpened into beautifully deadly claws, her neck sprouted gills, and white scales ran up her body, forming a large tail with a decadent fin. Lance summoned a ball of water to hold up her body. “It works perfectly! Now all we need is to find a way to reverse it…” Pidge rolled her eyes. 

“Of course you’d test a potion on yourself and not know the antidote.” She let out a long-suffering sigh and touched Lance’s tail, green lines of magic running through it like circuits. There was small dots that appeared and her eyes tightened in concentration. “Use...A manticore’s quill, an owl feather, and eye of newt.” 

Lance waved her wand, pulling all of the potion from the cauldron, she began to hum while drawing a strange circle, a load of glass bottles appeared beneath it and it fizzled into tiny sparks that danced in the air. The potion filled the bottles exactly, the corks all fastening at once. Lance drew a pentagram while she hummed, the potions dancing through it and teleporting elsewhere. 

Lance smiled at Pidge, waiting for further instructions. “Fill the cauldron with Fire.” Lance cut herself again, drawing the large circle above the cauldron. Lance summoned a strange green liquid, which Allura soon realized was Dracena venom, and poured it through, watching it catch fire as it passed the magic. 

“Greek Fire, because of the manticore quill?” “Exactamente!” Lance looked over at Pidge again, grinning madly. “Next?” Pidge flicked her wrist, her wand appearing in her hand. She waved it in a cute little triangle shape and an owl materialized upon her arm. 

Rover screeched happily and Pidge nuzzled him, ruffling his feathers until one fell out. She passed it to the water witch, who kissed the little owl’s head in thanks and placed it into the cauldron. Shay swirled her hands in the air, her wand appearing gradually. 

The crystal witch cut a quick line, like the facets of her lovely stones, and reached her hand through, floating over an eye from the space. She dropped it into the cauldron with a circle of her wand and the cauldron began to bubble. “Now, Lance gets to drink all of this by herself.” 

Lance reluctantly floated the liquid up to her mouth, swallowing mouthful after mouthful until it all disappeared. Keith couldn’t help the memory of two weeks before when she’d been mimicking said action. He shook off the thoughts and watched Lance return to her original form, scales disappearing and claws returning to manicured fingernails. 

Lance gave a little twirl. “Perfect!” She heard her stomach growl and smiled at Shay. “Would you be a dear and call Hunk? He knows my kitchen better than I do.” Shay smiled and nodded. Everyone loved Hunk’s cooking. “Perhaps I’ll start something small for a snack.” Shay tarried off to the summoning circle, beginning to contact her fiancé while mumbling about what or if she could make something.

They all piled into Lance’s Kitchen, a large table and chairs appearing with their presence. A chair made of crystal appeared for Shay, a chair of vines and flowers for Pidge, and one made of glass and crystal filled with light for Allura. “Oh, I haven’t properly programmed your seats yet boys, just ask the house for your chairs and make sure to say please!” Lance’s voice floated in from the witch room, the bubbling of a cauldron and the trills of the Naiads ringing through the air distantly. 

Shiro and Keith looked at one another nervously. Shiro began to speak. “Hello, house?” The house rumbled as if it replied. “Chairs, please?” Two chairs sprang up in the floor, one at the head of the table to the left and one to Allura’s right. Shay and Pidge’s chairs shifted to accommodate the extra people, zipping across the table. 

Keith’s chair was literally on fire. It was made of flaming obsidian, ornately carved into a throne-like shape, with a set of slits for his wings and tail. Shiro’s was similar, made with iron feathers decorating an obsidian base, a space for his tail to rest carved into the back. They sat and Pidge shifted uncomfortably. “This blows, House?” The floor rumbled once again. “Could we please have some plushes?” A small sitting plush appeared for each person at the table, which they promptly placed upon their seats as Lance returned, soaking wet. 

A scowl was etched across her pretty face, eyebrows drawn together and lips upturned in a frown. “I really do hate that fucking nokken.” 

Pidge busted out laughing, the rest trying to stifle their own amusement beneath coughing. Lance waved her wand and all of the water lifted itself from her body and floated diligently out of the room. Lance sighed and looked over at them, opening her mouth when she suddenly perked up. They all felt magic being used and a yellow light began to shine from the adjacent chamber. Someone was entering the summoning circle. 

Lance shot from the room like a rocket with a loud squeal. Hunk was here! She jumped on him as soon as he materialized, pushing her face up against his in contentment. She quickly corrected her behavior when she began to get weird looks from her guest. “Hunk! Buddy! Mi amigo! What have you been doing? It’s been far too long!” Hunk chuckled and patted Lance’s hair gently, absentmindedly running his hands through the long strands while they conversed. 

Shiro saw how close Lance and Hunk were and how friendly they were being. Did that not bother Shay? To see her beloved so close to another woman? He leaned in with a quizzical expression, speaking a polite distance from her ear. “Does that not bother you?” He gestured vaguely to Hunk and Lance, who were hugging each other tightly. Shay shook her head with a smile. “Not in the slightest, Lance and Hunk have been friends for decades, they grew up together, I wouldn’t dream of coming between their friendship, and I can say with absolute confidence that those two are nothing but the best of friends, Pidge too, even if she’s a bit...prickly at times.” 

Shiro watched with a hint of wonder. Some cultures were so different from his own, he often forgot the customs aside from the pack’s. He looked over at Keith, who knew the customs well, and was surprised to see him completely unphased. “Keith? You alright?” Keith simply nodded and gestured to the happily conversing friends, Hunk’s arm around Lance and Shay’s shoulders, adjusting his tail and wings nonchalantly. “You’re not...upset?” Keith’s behavior puzzled him, Keith was not exactly known to share—or for his patience—Shiro was surprised Hunk still had an arm. “It’s just, you’re not acting like you usually would, you’re oddly calm about all of this.” 

Keith gave him his famous deadpan look, his head tilting and eyelids lowering. “Shiro, I just spent the last two hours fucking her brains out and covering her in my cum, you think I’m worried about her best friend?” Shiro nearly choked at his adoptive brother’s blunt words. “You were serious? How long has this been going on?!” Keith rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Shiro I really don’t want to talk about this-“ 

“This isn’t up for debate Keith, you know the rules!” Shiro’s hackles raised. Keith can’t be fooling around with someone other than his mate for an extended period of time, it would deteriorate the bond. Keith scoffed and turned to Lance. “Lance!” She turned her head to look at him, a questioning look on her face. “How long have we been fucking?” Allura’s embarrassment coated the bond and Shiro snarled, he wouldn’t be tolerant of that talk for much longer, especially in front of his mate. “I’d say around...a year? Two if you count the occasional hook up we’d been having beforehand.” Lance licked her lips as she said this and gave Keith lustful eyes, mentally recalling their time together. 

“An entire year?! Keith! This is unacceptable!” While Shiro began a lengthy lecture, Allura looking on with obvious disappointment towards the young half demon before them, Lance paid special attention to him. Keith began to get angry and Lance could see the slight shame on his face. Not in her house would Shiro shame him for perfectly normal relations, especially with her. Keith would have no others, and she would make sure of that. Mate or no mate. “I can’t believe how irresponsible you’re being, this-! A newly shifted pup would behave better!” That snapped the last of her patience. 

Lance turned her furious gaze on Shiro. No one would talk to Keith like that, especially not under her roof. She watched Shiro’s senses warn him of her gaze, which was sharp and laden with power, her face a dark scowl adorned with her mask of cold fury. She raised a single hand toward him, sensing the blood coursing in his veins and pointed a single manicured finger at the ground. “Down, Dog.”

Shiro’s body unwillingly lowered itself to the ground, his knees on the floor and his eyes wide with surprise. “You will behave yourself.” Shiro opened his mouth and began to argue, Lance’s already furious expression becoming ever darker. “Lance, his behavior is completely unacceptable-“ 

Lance made a slight clenching motion with her hand and he was silenced immediately. “You will speak when I tell you to, I gave you no permission. You will remain quiet and you will not move a muscle unless I permit you to do so, am I understood?” Shiro did not move, Lance could feel him struggle against her hold on him when Allura spoke up. “Lance! Unhand him now! I command you-“ 

“SILENCE!” Allura quieted immediately at the power in Lance’s voice. “Your mate has acted disrespectfully in my home and has caused a problem when there was none. You, Shiro, are the aggressor in this situation and I will not tolerate the way you speak to Keith. You will adjust your behavior accordingly or you will leave. Got it?” Lance released him and he nodded. No one spoke. “Very good.” 

“Now, with all that unpleasantness over with, let’s start dinner!” Lance was back to her smiley self, Shay and Hunk following behind as if nothing had just happened. “What in the world was that?” Allura seemed disoriented, letting Shiro’s bulk lean against her in his weary state. “Bloodbending. She used her powers of water to move the blood in Shiro’s veins and take control of his body.” Pidge leaned against the wall and flicked her hand indifferently. “I never knew Lance could be so...Violent.” 

Pidge actually cackled, pretending to wipe tears from her eyes. “Are you kidding me? Out of all the witches I’ve met, Lance is by far the most brutal and bloodthirsty.” Shiro and Allura looked appalled at this, eyes glazing over as they spoke to each other through their bond. Keith spoke up, reverting into his human form as he did so. “If you took the time to actually get to know Lance instead of constantly worrying about yourselves, you’d know that. You’d also know that Lance and I have known each other for years, in fact, she went to the academy with us. But, you were too busy worrying about your mate bond to notice anything else.” Keith and Pidge left on the tail end of his sentence, walking through the doorway and sitting down. 

Lance walked through the doorway with blue on her shoulders, the lioness assuming her kitten form to spend time with her mistress. Lance scratched her head absentmindedly and waved her wand around to set the table, frowning at the marked absence of power remaining in it. “Keith, come here for a moment.” She walked through the doors and listened for Keith’s steps as she made her way to her bedroom. 

She threw open the large crystal doors and let blue hop down off her shoulder, disappearing into the water paths that circled the room. As Lance entered, furniture appeared from the empty pentagrams on the floor, the bed taking its proper place just as she jumped onto the formerly empty space. She sat up and looked at Keith, who walked into the room shortly after her. “Keith, baby…” Lance wrapped him into a hug which he quickly returned, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. “I just want you to know that you mean so much to me. You’re not my “cum mule” and I hurts to hear you think of yourself that way. You’re not just anybody, you’re my baby, my love, my Keith.” 

Keith shivered when his name slipped past her lips and she pulled back to kiss him, gently pressing her lips to his. He returned it with a slow, burning passion. He pulled back and smiled at her, his smirk all kinds of naughty. “Keith, I have guests.” “Fuck ‘em.” “I think you’d be upset if I did that.” Lance winked and he gave her a playful growl, burying his face in her neck and biting the skin there, licking away any pain and leaving his marks. “Now they’ll know better.” He placed one more kiss on her lips and guided her back to the dining room, where everyone was waiting. 

“Finally! I’m fucking starving.” “Language!” Lance raised an eyebrow at the speaking-quite-liberally Shiro but paid no mind to their antics, instead flipping her hair behind her shoulders and waiting for the house to summon her self-proclaimed throne. 

The house did not disappoint. 

Lance’s throne appeared at the head of the table, made completely of water. It was full of corals, gems and pearls, real fish swimming throughout it. Tiny whales, dolphins and sharks swam around the top, where a large crown sat, waiting for Lance to wear it. She waved her hand quickly and teleported it beneath her bedroom. They didn’t need to know why she had that. She sat down—to no one’s surprise—directly upon the water, not a hint of wetness on her skin or clothes. Keith looked for his chair, which had disappeared from its spot at the other head. Lance waved a hand and new chair appeared in its place. Keith’s throne was made of fire and obsidian, just like its predecessor, the throne had intricate carvings in it, one being the words “property of Lance” in bold lettering across the top. 

Keith didn’t mind her claim in the slightest. He simply flew into his seat and reverted to his human form once again, taking Lance’s hand in his own and giving it a squeeze. She returned the favor and waited until he let go before digging into Hunk’s delicious food. How he knew she was in the mood for seafood, she’d never know. 

They finished their meal with happy sighs and walked into the living room to digest.


End file.
